What is Love?
by Kuroi-Yasha
Summary: This was an answer to a challenge placed on Adult Fan Fiction Its a romance fic. Its just a story of what one must ask themselves before knowing what love is. Eventually a ShinjiRei story.


**Kuroi-Yasha: Well, here it, my new story.Originally, this was ananswer to the challenge for Shinji/Rei pairing. I've never written an Eva story before, so, I hope I can pull it off well enough not to embarrass the series. Well, here goes.**

_**What is Love?**_

_Chapter 1: What is love?_

By Kuroi-Yasha

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EVA. BITE ME IF YOU THIK I DO, YOU DAMN LAWYERS!

'_The cool morning feels…pleasant.'_ Rei Ayanami decided to herself as she made her way out of her apartment complex early in the morning, before the sun could cast its light on the earth that Shinji Ikari had managed to save from the 3rd Impact. Much to the displeasure of Commander Ikari, he was unable be with his wife for more than a few moments. SEELE was also severely displeased with the turn of events, but with the destruction of their EVA series, there was little they could actually do, as the JSSDF had now joined forces with NERV to get back at SEELE for their betrayal of their forces. Pilot Ikari was indeed a strange individual, he was under-confident, lacked self-esteem, and was meek. However despite these flaws, he had managed to save the world from the destruction it almost faced at the hands of SEELE.

"**WAKE UP** **BAKA DUMMKOPF!" **Speak of the devil, or to be more precise, the devil incarnate herself was giving her usual greeting to the meek savior of the earth…or what was left of it. It was amazing the lungs that girl had on her. Rei was about three blocks from the apartment complex of Ikari, Shoryu, and Katsuragi. Miraculously, everyone that had died during or before third impact were able to return, as was the case with a Rioji Kaji, who the Major was more than elated to see at the displeasure of the commander who had ordered the man executed. A sudden urge to see the young pilot came over the albino beauty. Before her mind had a chance to protest, her body began moving up the stairs that lead to Ikari's residence.

A sudden crash came from the apartment, followed by several loud yells, German curses, dozens of apologies, more yelling, a slap followed by another crash, and then the door suddenly opened as an infuriated Asuka left the apartment in a huff. She was so angry, that she walked by Rei without her usual taunts. Rei spared her a glance as a look of slight confusion crossed her features as she noticed several red burn marks on her arms, before they were replaced by her usual mask of indifference.

Stopping in front of the door, she paused only momentarily before ringing the doorbell. A hushed conversation that she could hear that was going on stopped, as she heard footsteps approach the door. A slight hiss was issue from the door as it slid open, "Are you ready to apologize Asu….Rei?" A puzzled Misato looked behind the girl, as if making sure she wasn't being pranked by the red-haired spitfire. Rei gave her a nod, before her standard bow when addressing a superior. "Yes, is pilot Ikari present Major Katsuragi?" Misato gave her a nod, "Yeah, why?" Rei raised her eyebrows at the question, a major display of emotion that came from the normally stoic albino "I wish to have an audience with him, I would think that would be obvious Major." The blush that overtook Misato's face gave Rei no small amount of satisfaction and she allowed herself a small smirk. "Y-yeah, I knew that. Sure Rei, come on in." Rei gave a nod as she followed the purple haired major into the apartment. Taking off her shoe's she continued to follow the major until she stopped in front of a small room that could have been a broom-closet.

Misato gave the frame a soft knock, "Shinji…you have a visitor." No sound could be heard from behind the door, but Misato stepped out of the way, "Good luck Rei." Rei turned to look at the retreating woman, and before she could stop herself she uttered only one word.

"Why?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji lay on his futon, he had thought today was going to be a good day. Or at least he hoped he would have been able to get through the morning without getting yelled at by Asuka. Unfortunately, all that happened was that he proved how really useless he was. He'd planned to get up early and make a spectacular breakfast for Asuka and Misato. But his alarm battery died on him, then Asuka had gotten mad, because she was going to be late because he'd forgotten to make their lunches. An as Shinji scrambled around trying to make their lunches, Shinji had accidentally knocked over the salt shaker, covering Asuka's carefully prepared lunch with salt. The end result was a cry of fury from Asuka as she launched herself at Shinji. To his credit Shinji did held her off pretty well considering that he was fending her off while trying to prevent his own (Now most likely Asuka's due to the fact that he'd ruined hers.) from burning. Yet, one wild lunge caused all his hard work to be for nothing, as when she threw a vicious right hook, he moved out of the way, but Asuka tripped on herself and slammed into the stove, causing the hot stir fry to fall all over her brand new High School uniform. He hurriedly tried to apologize, but all that resulted from that were more yells, a couple of curses, and finally a hard slap that sent him into a barely awake Misato so they both crashed to the floor. Before he could even get to his feet Asuka had stormed out of the apartment.

Misato had tried her best at comforting him, but you could tell that she wasn't really use to that sort of thing. But he took no offence, why should he? He'd never been loved before. Those that loved him, and he even began to care about were torn away from him, first Toji, then his Rei, then Misato when she'd been killed during third impact, and lastly the most recent betrayal by Asuka, where she'd agreed to a date with the most popular boy in high school.

To be fair to Asuka, he'd never really claimed her as his girlfriend, but he'd damn well risked his life for her several times, and if that wasn't enough she was the one he'd shared his first kiss with. But that hadn't been good enough for her, as she clearly stated time after fucking time that she hated his guts. Why did he have to fall in love with a woman who would clearly never treat him better than scum on the sole of her boot? He'd just begun listening to Pachebel Cannon in D when he heard a soft knocking on his door, "Shinji…You have a visitor." Instinctively Shinji backed away into the corner of his bed, he hoped it wasn't Asuka, or Toji and Kensuke. But a small part of him hoped it would be the only person he knew it would never be, as the door opened, he couldn't help the small gasp that escaped him as his visitor entered, "A-A-Ayanami…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Morning pilot Ikari."

"Huh?"

"I dislike repeating myself pilot Ikari."

"I'm sorry Ayanami."

"There is no need for an apology pilot Ikari, I was simply stating what I feel."

"I know, but I still felt I had to, old habits die hard."

"Indeed they do pilot Ikari."

"What does that mean? And please call me Shinji, I'm no longer a pilot."

"Very well pilot….Shinji."

"Thank you. But you never answered my question Ayanami."

"Rei."

"Huh?"

"You asked me to address you as Shinji, so I wish for you to address me as Rei if that is alright."

"A-are you sure?"

"is there something improper of this request?"

"N-no its just…"

"Why are you like that?"

"Huh?"

"I dislike repeating myself Shinji I've told you this."

"I'm sorry, but I tend to misunderstand things, it's a habit, or perhaps a reflex in my own way."

"Why do you let yourself be abused by Pilot Shoryu?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Shinji…"

"…"

"Pilot Ikari."

"…"

"Very well, this conversation is over. I shall see you at school Ikari."

Shinji cringed at the mono-tone-ness of her voice, where as her voice had contained a somewhat normal tone, and her last question contained what could be observed as curiosity. As Rei reached the door, he decided to answer her question, it was the least he could do after all the trouble he'd caused her.

" Because I love her…"

"What is love?"

Shinji looked up, and to his amazement saw genuine confusion in Rei's dazzling crimson eyes, so full of emotion and…hope? Shinji could only look at her with an odd look of pleading. Rei understood the meaning. She nodded, "I understand. I shall ask elsewhere. Thank you for your help pilot Ik…Shinji." Before she closed the door, she remembered what he'd asked of her in their battle against the fifth angel and gave him a small, but genuine smile, "Good luck."

**Kuroi-Yasha: Well, that's chapter one. As I've said this will be a Shinji/Rei pairing, it will take a while, a relationship can't be placed in a couple of chapters. I've realized this mistake with some of my other fics. So, please review and tell me what you think, until next time. AlsoI have seen all the Eva movies, so I do know that they are somewhat related. But that doesn't stop them from being a good chapter. Thanks for understading.**


End file.
